1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for performing processes by using a handwritten sheet to specify a duty.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art similar to this invention is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-18844, which has described the techniques for identifying the addressee of electronic mail on a sheet to be faxed and automatically forwarding the contents received by FAX as electronic mail. These techniques help to ease the burden on the FAX sender of paying particular attention to sending electronic mail.
Further, Japanese Patent Application No. 3-63877 has disclosed the techniques for reading the necessary information from the faxed manuscript, referring to an image DB, and faxing the retrieved data. The techniques enable the existing terminals to access the DB unit.
Still further, Japanese Patent Application No. 1-264359 has disclosed the techniques for coping with errors in recognizing a remote instruction by FAX. Additionally, Japanese Patent Application No. 1-284167 has disclosed the techniques for processing a FAX input sheet for transit multi-address calling only.
In those conventional techniques, for example, if there is a fixed identification pattern specifying the addressee of electronic mail, the contents received by FAX will be automatically forwarded as electronic mail. Because it is impossible to check to see if the sender of the FAX has the right to execute duties on the electronic mail system, this causes a problem: security for the contents received by FAX cannot be ensured. In executing the duties of image DB reference and FAX communication, problems arise: it is impossible to identify the user or check the right to execution.